


Ready for love again

by ValentinaMyriamTankian



Series: Iberian Stories [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Love Story
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentinaMyriamTankian/pseuds/ValentinaMyriamTankian
Summary: Petra é una giovane ragazza porto-brasiliana cresciuta con il padre e i nonni a Santiago do Cacem in Portogallo. La giovane, amante della musica jazz decide di seguire la carriera da musicista nel piú prestigioso  conservatorio di tutto il Portogallo, nella sua capitale: Lisbona. Ma una sera di gennaio fa la conoscenza di un giovane...





	1. Salvador

La vita é una grandissima scatola. Ogni persona ha sempre questa scatola tra le mani, una scatola piena di sorprese. Petra é una giovane ragazza per metá portoghese e per metá brasiliana. Nata a Santiago do Càcem il 14 marzo del 1989. Cresciuta con suo padre Joao Oliveira, un giovane uomo di Sao Paulo che immigró in Portogallo quando era un ragazzino. C'é qualcosa peró che fa parte della vita di Petra fin da bambina: la musica. Un amore nato grazie alla sua nonna che le faceva ascoltare i vinili di musica jazz. In quel piccolo paese di Santiago do Càcem, Petra si é data al pianoforte e la passione in lei cresceva con un solo sogno: entrare nel Conservatorio nazionale del Portogallo come pianista e compositrice. Promessa mantenuta a sua nonna prima che ella spiró.  È ormai un anno che vive a Lisbona senza aver trovato l'occasione giusta per andare al conservatorio. La vita quotidiana di Petra si svolge con il lavoro in un piccolo bar fino a sera, tornare a casa dal proprio gatto e stramazzarsi sul divano con della musica. È una giornata abbastanza strana di gennaio. Per Petra é arrivata l'ora di andare a casa. Petra si sistema i lunghi capelli castani mentre lascia il grembiule al suo posto. Si veste della sua giacca e prende la borsa mentre si toglie l'elastico lasciando sciogliere i capelli. In quel periodo per Petra l'unica cosa che sperava era qualcosa o qualcuno che rompi la monotonia.

Intorno a lei é completamente buio, a malapena si puó vedere la strada con le luci offuscate dei vecchi lampioni. Cammina in modo rilassato e tranquillo ma si sente una voce maschile esclamare nel buio <<Scusi bella signorina.>> Petra si blocca improvvisamente. Qualcuno sta parlando con lei? <<Sì, proprio lei bella signorina con i capelli colore cioccolata e gli occhi scuri!.>> Petra si volta verso un uomo che porta un tuxedo completamente nero. Ha le spalle piuttosto larghe ed è abbastanza alto. Ha dei capelli non tanto lunghi e una barba non curata castani come i suoi occhi nascosti nel buio. Si vede solo un sorriso e si toglie elegantemente il cappello poggiandoselo sul petto e abbassa il capo mostrando un codino piccolo <<Piacere di fare la sua conoscenza.>> Petra arrossisce e volge la testa verso il basso arrossendo <<Non so chi sia lei.>> Petra alza la testa ma l'uomo non c'è più. Si volge in avanti e trova l'uomo che le prende la mano e si inchina a farle un'elegante baciamano facendo arrossire ancora di più Petra che esclama <<Come é apparso?>> il giovane si mette il cappello e ride mostrando il suo sguardo a Raissa con un caldo sorriso sulle rosee labbra <<Salvador, piacere.>> la ragazza storce la bocca e poi sorride <<Petra.>> <<Petra... mi sembri greca.>> Petra scuote il capo e inizia a camminare avanti mentre Salvador cammina vicino a lei <<Sono portoghese proprio come te... O almeno non del tutto.>> Salvador sorride <<Bello sapere questo, Petra. Almeno non rischio di diventare ancora più poliglotto aggiungendo il greco alle mie lingue.>> Salvador alza il gomito <<Una camminata con me?>> Petra abbassa lo sguardo <<Se non vuoi ti la...>> Petra si attacca al braccio di Salvador <<Si, vengo... Salvador.>> Salvador sorride dolcemente <<Allora andiamo in balia della notte signorina Petra.>> i due iniziano a camminare allungando il passo a un tratto Salvador inizia a cantare toccandole la mano. Ha una voce piuttosto incantevole laggiarda e elegante. I due rimangono in quella grandissima piazza che circonda Lisbona mentre Salvador le prende le mani <<Hai delle mani così fini.>> Petra esclama <<É un complimento?>> Salvador ride <<Ma certo.>> e la trascina tenendole la mano. Unisce le mani in un modo particolare avvicinandole alla bocca e si sente un suono venire dalla bocca molto simile al suono di una tromba e inizia a girare su se stesso per poi guardare Petra che lo osserva sorpresa che sorride. Sarà cambiato qualcosa nella sua noiosa vita da oggi? Salvador finisce di "suonare" e si avvicina a Petra sorridendo. I due si vanno a sedere sulle scalinate di un vecchio liceo <<Parlami di te.>> a Petra non piace raccontare del suo passato. Sopratutto con un uomo conosciuto solamente adesso. Eppure qualcosa le dice che si può fidare di lui. Dopotutto oltre al lavoro lei non ha amici a Lisbona oltre al suo soriano nero, Lùcifer. <<Ecco, io abito qui a Lisbona già da qualche tempo. Io ecco... Ho un gatto! Sì ho un gatto nero soriano.>> Salvador accenna un sorriso <<Io penso che ci siamo molte cose da sapere su di te, Petra.>> Petra lo guarda sorpresa leggermente rossa in viso e sorride dolcemente esclamando sospirando <<Ho vissuto in una campagna lontano da Lisbona, a Santiago do Càcem. Tra pecore, cavalli e campi di grano e pomodori. Ho abitato con i miei nonni e il mio papà... Il mio papà viene da São Paulo, Brasile.>> Salvador l'osserva <<E tua mamma?>> Petra accenna un sorriso mentre i suoi occhi diventano tristi. Dovrebbe dire la verità? Respira piano e esclama <<Mia mamma é andata via quando ero piccola abbandonandomi con mio padre. Siamo andati a vivere con il miei nonni poi ho perso mia nonna di tumore e ho vissuto con mio nonno e mio papà.>> Salvador esclama <<Cosa ti porta qui a Lisbona?>> Petra guarda lontano sospirando e esclama <<Ho un sogno nel cassetto. Un sogno che coltivo fin da quando ero bambina: vorrei diventare una pianista e compositrice.>> Salvador accenna un sorriso <<Pianista eh? Beh anche io suono il pianoforte ma sono un cantante.>> Petra si poggia sulla mano mentre lo guarda <<Ecco di chi è quella bella voce.>> Salvador ride <<Grazie. Io sono un cantante e mia sorella maggiore è una compositrice.>> Petra rimane sorpresa <<Non mi dire.>> <<Ti piace il jazz?>> <<Lo amo.>> i due fissano l'orologio del campanile che segna la mezzanotte. <<Penso che sia ora di andare l'orologio segna la mezzanotte.>> <<Se vuoi ti accompagno io a casa  _Cinderela_. >> si alza e le allunga la mano per farla rialzare <<Vieni con me.>> Petra lo osserva e li allunga la mano afferrando la sua e si alza in piedi. I due si fissano per un momento in silenzio mentre il vento freddo inizia a soffiare tra i capelli dei due. Salvador la prende per il polso e la tira verso se <<Andiamo?>> Petra esclama <<Si andiamo!>> i due camminano l'uno vicino all'altra abbassando entrambi lo sguardo imbarazzati. Salvador accenna una risata e inizia a fischiettare. <<Siamo quasi arrivati.>> i due si fermano davanti a una grande cancellata che porta al piazzale dove si trovano i vari condomini, tra cui quello di Petra. Salvador si toglie il cappello abbassando la testa <<Signorina. Se potremo incontrarci ancora...>> Petra accenna un sorriso e esclama <<Perché no?>> lo sguardo di Salvador si fa sorpreso e sorride dolcemente guardandola <<Bene allora... Ci vediamo la prossima volta o magari domani.>> Salvador mette una mano sulla testa castana di Petra e si allontana urlando <<Ci vediamo domani.>> Petra sorride e si dirige verso il suo condominio salendo la vecchia rampa delle scale che porta al suo appartamento. <<Lùcifer? Sono a casa piccolino.>> Improvvisamente un gatto nero dagli occhi verde smerarldo sbuca dal ciglio della porta che porta al soggiorno. Petra si abbassa e allarga le braccia <<Come sta il mio bambino?>> Lùcifer salta tra le braccia di Petra che lo accarezza mentre si avvicina al giradischi mettendo un Disco di Louis Armstrong della nonna sedendosi sul divano ricordando la serata con Salvador. Qualcuno che ha dato un calcio al velo grigio della monotonia di Petra in una cittá grande come Lisbona. Eppure pensa a come la fissava in quei pochi momenti tra un discorso e l'altro. Petra sorride dolcemente mentre Lùcifer scende dalle Gambe. Petra si alza togliendosi la maglietta facendola cadere insieme al pantalone e al reggiseno che fa cadere nel corridoio che porta alla camera da letto dove dorme solo con l'intimo. Appena si stende inizia ad abbracciarsi il cuscino dolcemente stando in pancia in giú mentre il leggero lenzuolo le copre il bacino addormentandosi dolcemente mentre il Disco corre dal soggiorno. I lunghi capelli rimangono sciolti, folti e mossi lungo la schiena. Qualcosa sembra davvero cambiata nella monotona e noiosa vita di Petra Miranda Oliveira.


	2. Chiaro di luna

Passano i giorni. Petra e Salvador si incontrano ogni sera dopo il lavoro. Per lei é una sorpresa che qualcuno le fa vedere i posti mai visti di Lisbona. Qualche volta prendono un caffé. Petra sorride di piú ora che ha qualcuno con cui parlare e che incontra ogni giorno per toglierle il peso del lavoro dalle spalle. È la prima volta per Petra che sorride con sinceritá da quando vive a Lisbona. I due si sono scambiati i Numeri di telefono anche se non si chiamano. È un sabato di Febbraio. Petra si trova nella vasca da bagno mentre inizia a canticchiare una delle canzoni che canta Salvador di solito quando escono in giro. Non era solita a cantare ma adesso lo fa ben volentieri quando si fa il bagno mentre beve un bicchiere di vino rosso immersa nelle bolle. Il telefono inizia a suonare. Petra allunga la mano verso il suo Smartphone per leggere la notifica.

**_1 Messaggio: Salvador_ **

Petra sbatte le palpebre arrossendo e apre il messaggio per leggere quel che sta dentro. E inizia ad accennare un sorriso dolce.

_Preparati domani si esce bella signorina!_

_-Sal_

Petra risponde al messaggio di Salvador mentre accenna un sorriso.

_Dove andiamo Salavador?_

-Petra

La risposta non si fa aspettare tanto.

_È una sorpresa, dolcezza. Mettiti il vestito piú bello che hai nel tuo armadio. Quello che non ti sei mai messa in vita tua._

_-Sal_

Petra arrossisce. _Un vestito mai messo in vita sua?_ C'é un vestito nel suo armadio nella sua camera da letto. Un vestito completamente giallo molto lungo e attillato che sembra essere uscito dagli anni del jazz e del blues. Insieme alla giacca a spalle larghe gialla e le scarpe coordinate. Petra chiude il telefono e esce dalla doccia facendo scendere l'acqua nello scarico. È piuttosto confusa non sa che cosa le aspetta da Salvador il giorno dopo ormai é tanto che sono amici quasi un mese ormai. Eppure qualcosa dentro di se la rende piuttosto strana ormai. Si asciuga i lunghi capelli e nuda si dirige verso il suo letto dove giace Lùcifer che dorme. Dovrebbe andare all'appuntamento o lasciar perdere? Petra non fa a tempo di trovare unha risposta che si addormenta nel suo letto rannicchiandosi su se stessa abbracciandosi il ventre. Mentre Morfeo la culla tra le sua braccia nella stanchezza e sonnolenza facendola addormentare.

Il giorno dopo si sveglia mentre l'orologio segna mezzogiorno. Oggi per lei é anche una giornata libera dal lavoro. Si alza dal letto iniziando a sbadigliare e cerca un paio di mutande nel cassetto del suo comodino per rivestirsi. L'unico suo pensiero in testa é la serata con Salvador, dove devono andare, cosa le aspetta da lui. Riordina la sua casa da cima a fondo e da da mangiare a Lùcifer che la guarda in modo strano mentre Petra mette la musica e balla in giro per la stanza con la scopa tra le mani. Appena la casa é completamente pulita la guarda soddisfatta. Dopo aver pranzato aspetta che scenda la sera tra la musica e un poco di televisione con programmi che non sono per niente interessanti. Appena si fa sera guarda l'orologio sulla parete che segnano le otto di sera. Si alza lentamente facendo scendere il gatto dalle sue cosce e si dirige lentamente verso la camera da letto per prendere quel vestito mai usato dentro all'armadio. Esce quel vestito giallo che indossa sopra al suo intimo nero facendo illuminare la pelle leggermente ambra di Petra. Si avvicina alla specchiera dove si trucca con superbia e eleganza. Alla fine mette il suo rossetto rosso fuoco muovendo sensualmente le labbra sfregandole tra di loro. A un tratto peró suona la porta di casa due tre volte. Petra si alza i capelli e mette i gioielli di sua nonna al collo, ai lobi e sulle braccia. Mette i tacchi e inizia a scendere le scale lentamente con un passo felpato dirigendosi verso la cencellata dove l'aspetta Salvador che diventa rosso alla vista della figura di Petra con quel vestito giallo canarino che si illumina nella notte. <<Andiamo?>> Salvador sorride <<Andiamo.>> Petra si mette sottobraccio a Salvador e insieme si allontanano verso l'orrizzonte. <<Dove andiamo?>> <<Sopresa!>> i due si avvicino verso a un Café. <<Non conosci questo posto?>> i due entrano in questo locale dove si sente della musica Jazz venire da dentro. <<Ma questo é un jazz bar!>> Salvador le bacia la mano con delicatezza <<È il posto dove mi piace stare la sera. Ma non é questa la vera sorpresa.>> i due si guardano e iniziano a ridere mentre prendono i posti a sedere uno difronte all'altro. <<Il miglior vino della casa per favore.>> il cameriere esclama <<Arriva subito.>> i due si guardano in faccia e iniziano a ridere. Dopo ore Passate a ridere e a bere vino Salvador le prende la mano <<Ora vieni con me.>> i due si dirigono verso una rampa delle scale mentre si vedono delle coppie che si baciano attaccati al muro. Petra li guarda strani, Salvador ride e esclama <<È San Valentino! Ma tu seguimi.>> Salvador apre una porta che porta a una grandissima terrazza <<Questo é il mio posto. Non lo conosce nessuno, tranne te e mia sorella Luisa.>> i capelli di Petra si sciolgono tirati dal vento freddo guardando lontano mentre Salvador l'abbraccia alle spalle <<Volevo che guardavi il mondo dai miei occhi. Musica jazz, vino e un paesaggio mozzafiato con gli occhi sull'oceano. Davanti a noi un oceano così immenso. Che non sia così profondo per noi due. Un oceano dalla profondità dei tuoi occhi alla quale mi ci tuffo ogni volta che ti fisso ogni tuo lineamento dalla testa ai piedi. Qualsiasi cosa di te. La tua anima, la tua risata, il tuo pensare... Tutto di te mi fa così sussultare dentro che tu nemmeno immagini. C'è qualcosa che vorrei darti oggi... Oggi che è un giorno importante. Ma che dico... Ogni giorno con te è un giorno meraviglioso. Petra...>> Petra sorpresa si volta <<Si?>> viene interrotta da qualcosa che le blocca improvvisamente la parola. Il sipario del silenzio scende su di loro. Petra vorrebbe fermarlo ma si lascia andare a quel bacio così caldo che riscalda l'atmosfera come una bolla di calore senza sentire il freddo vento oceanico venire incontro a loro. Ma quel calore, così intorno a loro e così dolce. I due si staccano delicatamente mentre Petra indietreggia con una mano sulla bocca <<Petra scusami... Ma non ce la facevo più.>> Petra confusa abbassa la testa e esclama <<Portami a casa Salvador...>> Salvador nota lo sguardo confuso di Petra e esclama <<Va bene dolcezza. Ti accompagno a casa.>> Petra si rannicchia e scende le scalinate che portano all'uscita del locale. I due iniziano a dirigersi in silenzio vero la casa di Petra. A un tratto si fermano davanti alla porta <<Perdonami Petra...>> Petra si avvicina alla guancia con le labbra e le poggia delicatamente in un bacio casto <<Ho bisogno di riflettere. Ma non vuol dire che sparirai dalla mia vita, Salvador.>> Salvador accenna un sorriso e abbraccia silenziosamente Petra che accenna segretamente un sorriso. I due si staccano. Salvador abbassa la testa mentre Petra entra la cancellata. Appena chiusa si toglie il tacchi e cammina scalza verso l'appartamento. Appena dentro chiude la porta e si siede per terra rannicchiata su se stessa scoppiando a piangere. Cosa sta succedendo? Petra non lo sa. La confusione la sovrasta, quel calore di quel bacio soffice e dolce che la stringeva a lui in quel preciso momento. É l'amore?


End file.
